lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Avoiding Scams
PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYBODY WITHOUT PROOF. Also, if you are on here, DO NOT remove your name. Doing so will make you less trusted. ***NOTE*** Whenever you do a deal, you should record the deal so if you do end up getting scammed you have proof that they scammed you. '' '''Please be sure you include images/videos with evidence. Any users without some form of proof will be automatically removed.' IOIHIOI Read the blog here: http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Robot_Psycho/Scammer:_Big_Admin_Scam He is a very serious threat. If you enter the same server, avoid him at all costs, no matter what he asks. Leave the server if he joins ASAP! NinjaBoyCreation He Scammed me out 90k He said he would give me axes but he never did, a few days later I asked him for my money back he said "No" then I said give me it back then he said no and unfriended me. Never trust this guy. See Chat (NinjaBoyCreation Scamming iiVickie) arsidi123 Promised a Rukiryaxe for 1k, gave him 1k. Then he asked for lava wood, gave him lava wood. Then he never talked to me no matter how much I tried to get his attention. Never ended up getting axe. If you see him don't trust him. Watch the video of the conversation. kaneki1211 First give you an axe for free, then he will tell you don't ask his sister, after that he will friend you and go to your base, do NOT white list him. he will steal your sawmill and axe. lordbaconus1 I saw him scamming wwwLee by pretending selling an Alpha Axe. wwwLee gave him something like $600 and after that he called him a noob. asainboi123 Asainboi123 has a storage of doom. If it kills you then he will claim it's your fault and that he's isn't scamming. Charliedez Has you white list and claims to reset on your property. Instead destroys the most valuable things and steals axes. Has a collection of axes from scamming players. sowhat8879 This dude... He scams players' axes and runs into their chair traps. He dies and fools you into getting his axes back. Then he lies so he can get his own axes and says that he will give you half of them. After that he grabs the axes and leaves. He also dupes axes. oldi10111 Traded fire axes + 60K for wobbly gift, failed to deliver after acquiring gift. GoodLuther1234 He asks you if he can help you and when you don't look, he takes your trucks and sawmills. ghalya2004 Caught Stealing from Suicidalmonkey02. Pictures here. ShadowViper27414 Offered a player an Alpha Axe for 2,000. Has poor English and screws up the transaction and leaves. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/a3slvc kaleblovesroblox1234 Failed to give axes the next day due to the fact buyer had to leave. Next day kept leaving server when buyer joined. Sheilapopcorn123 is a witness. Image of scamming below. CRAZYLOW Scammed fofy900 and called him the scammer. Also gave me free axes and later on asked me for my Roblox password. Also duplicates alot of rukiry, fire and alpha axes. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! sbfsibfheb Says to whitelist first when buying axes and then steals it and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf0L9ljvgJ0 Alexmitru The simple scam he tells you to give money and leave, the funny part is everytime hk played with him he asked money for nothing, I repeat NOTHING. Evidence: '''https://youtu.be/bB2Mhz6Lwds cool987cool987 He sells axes and tells you to send money, then leaves. '''Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJXPQnyTdcw bjorsenDK Says he sells rukiry then blacklist you and ask why should he gives you money/axe. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBivSFFVq6w bloxkareem He offers you an axe & when you hand over the money, he blacklists you and he sometimes leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5K0MS8wi0). schutter12 He friends people and then steals from them and after that he lies to his friend. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo Atxbiscuit As above before scammer lies to his friends, he then says you're the scammer and you made him cry etc. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1S50eYK4bo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a2uIUbG0wI Richard2724 Ask people to buy a Alpha Axe still in a box, faceslam8025 has the proof. Evidence: https://youtu.be/Z_yDsMm4vFA IsabellaBrewster She uses the seat unwhitelist trick, she lures you into her "storage." Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHkUcYljHwo&feature=youtu.be https://youtu.be/QARPMKwluIc (from MyUsernamesThis) kankerGamerNl & xXxwolfieXx Tries to sell you a boxed alpha axe for 50k and then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7WRmYpelZk bobharris If you buy something from him, you pay first and he leaves. Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/wbuix364j/dd39ada9/ XXitsjustaprankXX Tries selling you a alpha axe for 11k then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToSq1fyA4V8 DavidRivera11 Does normal scamming like taking your money and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbuSqFt9Rk nhoklinhlaanh''' ' He kills you and asks you to white him so he can bring you your axe or he reloads so it becomes him in this video though KingDJ250 ended up thwarting his plans in the end saving peoples axes. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2h_QFbbBwU cool082 Tells you his Axe Collection is in this box. Upon touching this box, you get sucked in and die. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4R6Epe9Ms&edit=vd UnitedInChairmans He gets scammed but if your friend and have such things as:Sawmax 02-01,Big utility truck,Alpha boxes,etc. He will steal them. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/9xjrtj http://prntscr.com/9xjrxm AEBatman Said price for spook wood chunk was 30k, then said 50k after paying. When asked for money back, left game. 'Needs Evidence.' KingAli17 I had him whitelisted to use my car to bring back electric wood, and he went right to my base and stole everything. Is a liar and a thief. Do NOT trust!! Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp5tBQcK8hw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZkfWxgkEng crimsonheads Scammed me big time. Said he would trade me my boxed betas for some ruki, fire, alpha, he took all my betas and didn't give me anything. He also stole my GLOW table and tried to take my presents. Don't trust this idiot. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMpQAVrpBTM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6lFiPvFLT4 Ecoculaste12 Gave him a free Fire Axe to be nice, and he instantly tried to go and scam people. Although not scamming for much, could possibly be a problem in the future. Would not advise trying to trade with him. Evidence: http://i.imgur.com/wlKwOoC.jpg Mustang120 He joins in begging you to him off him. He grabs the stuff and pretends to bring the stuff. After you pay him he takes the stuff to his base, saves, and leaves. Evidence: youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkMXfHwff_4_CUFTWycOR_jq_wEJmDNAf 'Needs real evidence, not a link to a pokemon playlist!' lomoded26 Asked if I wanted a Ruki axe and i said sure so we proceed the make the trade but after i gave him the money he picks up his axe and leave the game Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz_DxVpfCWA Killerraz Once you buy an axe on him, he attempts to take you into a chair trap. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlw5pDG3p14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUtH96j4IU0 goncalo15000 Found by kewlsahaj. He told him to give money first then he gets the money, and doesn't give him the fire axe. He is also a duplicator and a hacker. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQOx2DbpnWQ emanroldan27 When he pays you he go up your axes and item and get all of them and then he leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBpi79b8e7A karmkaru132 He says in the chat: Who want to buy alpha or fire axe?, then I said: Me, to buy both axes i needed to pay him 19k I did, then he left. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlmrPmRJUJo ZshvrtZ Was trying to buy spook wood for 20k, but he left. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7rqfyjsyl0 Molok123xd Found by game1310 Offers to sell fire/alpha axes, says you have to pay 8k immediately, his "time is running", and the axe is at his base. Says for you to pay first, before even proving he has a fire axe (though he actually does have an alpha), and leaves if you get too close to his plot, which has little to nothing of actual value on it, but no traps. samclans He tries buying items from people, but asks for items first. His base was seen, but he blacklisted immediately to prevent evidence. On his base, were many items, including 5 Sawmax 01, which seem to be stolen. He called me a loser, even though I prevented someone from being scammed. ixXIArmyTankIXxi Alt of futuresparks24. He scammed Zshvrtz, who is no longer a scammer, over 1 million worth of items in gifts, axes, and pumpkins. He was friends with Shadowdeath04, but now are worst enemies. Scammed items below. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUgdp_iw7hI&feature=youtu.be 'Please be sure you include images/videos with evidence. Any users without some form of proof will be automatically removed.' MoonFeathers I tried to buy both a fire axe and alpha axe from her, but never got them. I dont care if I lost money, I just want people like this to leave LT2 alone. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nkHdhkkHlU&feature=youtu.be In case they try to change there name or something heres the roblox profile: http://www.roblox.com/users/48551751/profile ryry1234568 Kept on asking for an alpha axe and said he would pay for it later. Says that he has no axes and his friend gamerpro99222 says he has a bad axe but he actually has a rukiry axe. Also comes up with random excuses to try and get a free axe. This guy is on my friends list and also asked the player amiecat for a free axe. I recommend that you do not trust this guy (Proof coming soon. Please do not delete.) XxVinceXx1 This guy tried to steal me and Doloamp's electric wood. He tried to troll us to get the electric wood and was asking me to whitelist him so he could steal my electric wood. Later on, Vince glitched our trucks and said he hated me. This guy also threatened to hack my account. His base looks like he stole a lot of things like vehicles, electric wood and more. This guy is a serious threat. jett805 So I was minding my own business and this dude walks up to me. And he says "Can I buy an alpha axe" And i said ok. We then preside to make the deal when he says "Give me the axe first" I say okay and proceed. I give him the axe and he then says "jk" "I am not giving you the money" Evidence: https://youtu.be/LlJI-SgKu60 vtrxyahya I bought electric wood from him for 4K, he came to my base and said to whitelist him to give electric wood, after I whitelist him, he stole 2 fire axes, 1 ruikyaxe, 1 beta axe, and destroy Val's All-Purpose Hauler spawner. Luckily I could dewhitelist him before he can destroy sawmax2 After I recored video, he asks 2K for my axe. I don't trust him now and eventually he blacklist me. Notable Scamming Methods '''LIST ALL METHODS OF SCAMMING YOU SEE HERE.' * Asking you to go to their base to get an axe. * Telling you to whitelist them for "help". This is one of the most obvious methods of scamming, AVOID AT ALL COSTS. * The Storage of DOOM: Essentially a hollow box constructed of thin walls with chairs inside it. Upon touching it, you will die due to the abundance of seat parts you are touching. THIS IS PATCHED AS OF 3/8/16 * Saying they don't scam when CLEARLY they did * Pretending to be your friend to gain your trust...and then smashing it to bits. * Asks you to pay first, keeps item then quits. * They may '''have an uncommonly large item collection. (note that some players did get these items without scamming) * Their base is messy and contains little or no blueprints or furniture and consists mainly of important in game items randomly placed, like Sawmax 02s, Val's Haulers, and 531 Haulers. It may also contain duped axes. * Blacklisting you when conducting a trade, etc. * Betrayal * Pretends to have lost items due to losing connection before paying, blames on seller. (mxmx456's method) * Try not to get inside buildings without doors because if you do, sometimes the owner of his/her base will trap you inside. * Driving their truck into yours. * Asking to get a free axe because they say that they lost or do not have a good axe when they clearly have one. (ryry1234568's method) * Add more '''above here. Continue using bullet list. How to avoid getting scammed * LIST STRATEGIES HERE * If you find yourself inside a chair trap, leave the game before you die. CHAIR TRAPS ARE PATCHED SINCE 3/8/16 * Check Spaithi blog. * If scammer traps you in a building, A: you either do the infamous Mad Games physics get through a wall glitch, or B: you reload your base and reset, or C: Leave the game. * Pay 50%, maybe even a third of the price they're asking, and then ask for the item first. After you get the item, pay the rest of the money. * Don't get into a argument. If they try to argue, just leave. ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE WHITELISTED. * Blacklist the people you Whitelist so you can be sure there not on your base when you go get something. * Don't buy things from vendors too often. * Ask to see the item right in front of you before you even think about buying it. * Find players that you trust not to scam you. * If a player you meet is on this list (Ctrl + F), never buy ANYTHING from them. Blacklist them and prevent people in your server falling victim to the scammer at ALL COSTS. * If the other player seems to drive away, or between your base and their base, IMMEDIATELY unwhitelist them and blacklist them when they get on your base. * NEVER EVER trust your friends. Awesomebeastly08 got scammed by his friend. * Avoid other vehicles at all costs. * Don't keep valuable axes on display when you have a stranger whitelisted. * Add more above here. Continue using bullet list. If you see the whitelisted guy afk and see even one of your structure disappeared, remove them from whitelist immediately. As you can move structures to your place relatively quickly by just moving them and placing them. Category:Scammers Category:Miscellaneous Category:Videos Category:Notable Players